2 000 Years Ago
by JulietVanHeusen
Summary: We all know that Juliet is 2 000 years old.I decided to make the first story like this-her life before meeting Justin 2000 years ago when she was 193 years old.There is Maliet Mason/Juliet too!Read about her early life here! Rating:I would say K becouse W.O.W.P. it's for kids but there are blood sucking scenes so K but then they are some killing scenes K /T
1. Chapter 1

Vision

A men who Juliet know from somewhere ,but she just couldn't remember called her stepped few steps through a portal and entered a some room that looks like a looked around the room were a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes and a younger girl with short dark hair and brown eyes.

The man pushed her few inches near them."She is a vampire so she can help you with the will you say Juliet?"

Juliet was with a dizzy mind so she barely couldn't think like a normal vampire in it's 193 years."OK."She said with shaking voice.

All she knew was that there was a light and at the next moment she and the dark haired boy were in a museim to the egypt exhibititon.

The boy was dressed in some lame black monster hunting costume."Remember you don't want to be too obviouse!"

"Then why you are dressed like that?"Juliet asked.

"Monster hunting costume."The boy corrected looked around until him's sigh met Juliet's at smiled at her.

Juliet smiled scared at him back."Ummm…Justin it looks like the musiem it's closed."Justin who was he?She never met somebody named Justin.

"Then let's just find the mummy."He pulled her slowly next to him.

Juliet was about to say something ,but somebody pushed them in to one of the exhabits( I don't know how it's called the think they were locked in Night At The Lazerama) and a glass plastic window came down and locked them.

"Just perfect."Juliet said when she realized what has happened.

"Relax!Remember I am wizard."He waved him's wand ,but the magic just came back at him and Justin fell at the ground.

"Justin!"Juliet shouted and helped him to stand up."It must be plastic…Hey you have a cellphone right?"

"Oh yeah!"Justin took out him's cellphone."Now what?"

"You can call somebody!Like you'r I was born we could only dream about cellphones ,but now when you have you can use it!"Juliet said.

Justin called him's sister."Justin I told you I never ,never ,never gonna talk to you again."She closed the phone.

"Is anybody else you can call?"Juliet asked scared.

"No."Justin hugged her were just friends why he couldn't understand it?

But all that Juliet wanted was just a little lip-kiss."Now or never."She whispeared her self under her 's head slowly moved and them's sights lips of both of them slowly moved and they kissed for so long that they didn't even saw what was coming.

Justin looked at Juliet's eyes with a smile ,but then he notised something."SUN LIGHT!"

"What?"She asked ,but soon the sun light turned her in to dust."JUSTIN!"

Juliet slowly opened her eyes with shocked face."It was all just a that guy looked cute…no I have a boyfriend!"She was in her room lying in her pink coffin on her soft her home-Transylvania."Everything it's fine."

Juliet opened her pink coffin and walked upstairs where were her mom and dad."Hi."

"Juliet what is going on with you?"Her mother-Cindy Van Heusen asked.

"I just had something like vision In my dream."Juliet's shocked face was still on.

"What was it about?"Cindy asked.

"Well me and some guy I don't even know were traped in museim and then the sun light came and I turned in to dust."Juliet didn't think that she should tell them about the hug and the kiss and that in her dream she loved that she felt him's wizard sent.

"What was him name?"Alucard-her father asked worried.

"Justin…"Juliet's voice was shaking.

Her mother face got worried."Well you are now with Mason right?"

" reminds me I'm going out to see him."Juliet went to the door.

"Would you have a brakfast?"Her dad asked.

"No I'll just bite somebody."She opened the door and walked out.

"Alucard what we should do somethingfor her to don't find out about him?"Cindy asked when she was sure her doughter was out.

"The only way to stop it is to give her a soul."

"NO!Then she will have human feelings!She migh fall in love with him like she did in her vision dream.I'm not riscing that."Cindy said.

"Cindy if we don't give her a soul her visions will just get stronger and soon she'll break up with know about our deal with him and with the Russo."Alucard just didn't want her doughter and the who knows great grandsoun of the Russo.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet and Mason were out on a the wood.

"Tehn the sun light came and I turned to dust."She just finished telling him her dream.

Mason got mad at whenever she said Justin's name or anything about her dream related with him her eyes go dreamy."Then why you are with me?"

Juliet just saw some guy that looks like the guy from her stand out from the bench at ran to him."Hey you!"The boy turned to him ,but that wasn't him she just felt unconfortable."Oh no not you."He walked away.

Mason came to her."What was that about?"

Juliet fast came up with a lie."Oh I just wanted some blood ,but him's blood smelled so gross that even the hungryest vampire will prefer to be starving more."

Juliet's eyes got blank as she got other vision-she and the same guy from her dream slow dancing in P.E. sallon in some school on a slow was dressed in white suite and she was in red long both kissed.

Juliet smiled."This is the best night ever."

Her eyes got normal again.

"What's wrong?"Masonn asked.

"Nothing…just I have to ."Juliet ran through the dark wood.

"And where it's the middle of the night?"Mason shouted at her when she left.

On her way to home Juliet got few more visions and the same-ksses and hugs ,even on one of them she told him she love him.

"I need to find him!"Juliet was right infront the front door of her house ,but she turned in other diraction.

With her wings she flow to and old castle and walked in one of the rooms."Hi Hank."

The man named Hank turned to are you foing here?"

"Well see I've got one crazy vision the dream I was in love with one guy who looks just so cute and him name was since you are a wizard i came here to ask you if you can help me to find him?"Juliet stepped few inches near to him.

"Justin-that's a nice I had a son I would name him Justin."He stepped too few inches near her."Juliet since this was vision dream I think he is not even born.I can tell you when he is going to be born and where."

"Could you?"Juliet's fave lighted up.

"Sure."Hank took him's crystal bowl and waved the bowl it appeared a picture of the guy in Juliet's dream."Is that him?"

" look even better on a crystal bowl."Juliet looked at the bowl and smiled.

Hank closed him's eye and after while opened them again."I can't tell you where he is I'm sorry I know is that him's father name is Jerry Russo you know what that meens?"

"No."

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE ALONE!"Hank jump from happyness."If you want to find my grandson don't tell you'r parents!"

"Why?"

"A long time ago you'r mom got a vision of you and Justin she noticed that him last name was Russo and came to made a deal that if you one day come to me to find him to give you a soul so you'r visions will stop ,if I don't…I don't remember."Hank leaved the crystal bowl on one of the shelfs.

"Why they would do that?"

"You'r parents when you and Mason met they made a deal with loves you so it was him's idia-if you break up with him…I don't remember that one agreed becouse they hate anybody realated to the ex Russos I don't know why."

"Then give me my soul so mom and dad would think that I'm done with him and I'm going to find him and you wouln't get hurt."Juliet sat on a chair that has wrote on "Chair for souls."

"OK."Hank opened one jail with a soul."Now you will leave as human ,but you can drink blood ,you'll keep you'r fangs and still you can sleep at and hide from sunlight!"

Soon Juliet got her soul and stand up."Thank you Hank!"She hugged him and walked through the door.

"Make my grandson happy!You two are going to be great couple!"Hank shouted at her with a smile.

Juliet flow home.

"Juliet Van Heusen where have you been it's almost sun light."Cindy saw her coming in.

"I'm sorry just I wanted this thing to stop and I went to Hank to give me my soul."OK that wasn't lie ,Juliet really got her soul so she didn't have anything to make her feel guilty ,but she did felt that way.

"OK."Cindy smilled with her vampire fangs.

"Mom you know what I've been here from like centry I think that what I want to do can't happen here in Transylvania."

"And what you want to do?"Her mom started to act like a dedictive.

"To explore the world!I love Transylvania and it's my home ,but just I want to find other would never get to meet dad if you didn't moved here right?"Juliet said.

Her mom just needed to give up ,her doughter was she was like 193 so Cindy had no power over her anymore."You know what you are right.I meen you are 193 years old I guess tomorrow night you can fly away."

"Thank you ,thank you ,thank you."Juliet hugged her mom and went to her room.

It was early in the morning so she packed her stuff and layed in her coffin for last time.

"How am I going to pack my coffin?"She asked herself as she leaned on her pillow."I know how!"Juliet opened one of her secret drawers inside and took one little box.

That was a box Hank gave her-she can put whatever she wants in and the best part was that it was with a pocket she putted all of her stuff in there.


	3. Chapter 3and4

3.I Need To Find You

On the next night Juliet flow away the first diraction for her it was England-the boy in her dream speaked english so England was the nearest didn't speak with a british accent ,but there are a lot of british guys who can talk with american accent.

She flow all night so now the sun was coming ,she found an empty spot ,opened the box and layed in her slowly closed her eyes.

Again she got a vision-She and Justin laying in a bed in dark was in him's arms and looked scared from could feel her mouth opening ,but she didn't made a single sound.

Juliet fast opened her eyes becouse she felt that something bad it's going to took deep breath and closed again her vampire felt worm arms wrapped around her body ,but there was nobody.

Mean while in Transylvania:

Cindy ,Alucard ,Hank and Mason were in the Van Heusen's house.

"All I want to know is where is my love!"Mason sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hank do you know SOMETHING?"Ms. Van Heusen made him's strange hand gestures.

"All I know is that this boy it's going to be my grandson."The Russos are very big lairs so it was easy to get out of trouble."I lied to her that he wants to kill her and she'll never meet him if I give her a soul."

"That's it!"Mason stand up from the chair."If she is out there to find this guy I am going to find her!She can't just say she love me and then fall in love for some guy that she saw in her vision dream!"Mason walked out.

He was walking to him's jumped in where were him's parents."Mom dad I'm going out to find my love."

"But I though you'r love it's Juliet."Msr. Greybeck turned to him.

"Yes ,but she is out to find some guy from her vision I ever meet him I'm going to kill him so me and Juliet can be together forever."

"I always though that the werewolve should find him's love no matter how older she is then you go I give you my promision."Msr. Greyback said to him.

"Then thank goodbye."Mason hugged him's parents and walked through the whole to find Juliet.

Juliet woke up and packed her coffin in the box.

She was walking through England while asking everybody"Have you seen a boy with black short hair about 17-18 years old and hazel eyes?"

A british girl answeared her."No but if you do send it to me."She walked away.

Nobody has ever saw in England a guy who looks like Juliet continued with her searching.

mind

Mason was searching Juliet in asked one british girl about her.

The girl answeared him."Yes she asked me have I see a boy with short black hair ,about 17-18 with hazel doesn't looks like you."

"No this is a guy she love ,but I love there anything that you can help me with?"Mason asked her.

She saw him's wereolve teeth."You are a werewolve!"

"No I'm not."Mason denied.

"It's ok i'm a is a way.I saw her fangs so she is a vampire right?"

"Yeah with a soul."Mason said.

"Well if you remove her soul it'll blow her mind and she will never remember him."The girl said."By the way my name is Semele."Semele said.

"I don't even know where the hell she go!How I am stoppost to find her and take her soul?"Mason asked.

"Leave it to sisters…"

"Sisters?"He was little confused.

"Yeah…vampire sisters there is a…vampire…sisterhood…and every vampire…that is under…500 years old and female are in."Semele explained to him."So I can get mind contact to find give me few hours."She walked away.

At Egypt few hours was walking through the croudless streets covered with fainally meets a human-woman.

" you seen a boy with black short hair about 17-18 years old and hazel eyes?"

The women just walked altidue twoards her.

"Hey I just asked you something!"Juliet turned around and shouted at the woman.

"You really don't know who I am?"The women turned to her.

"Sorry should i?"Juliet asked.

"I am Nefertiti one of the royal weman."She walked away.

"Well then act like shouldn't walk like they are the top of the world they should help people!"Juliet shouted at her.

Other woman appaered in smoke."Hello Juliet."

"Semele?Where have you been whole centry?Do you know how much mom and dad got worried about you?"

"Yeah I ran from Transylvania ,but 93 years it was all about you-the older know I am sick of you!When you asked me have I seen some guy I couldn't even imagen that you didn't remember me."Semele has lvied 93 in Juliet's she was big rebele.

"That was you?"Juliet asked."But you'r hair is blonde like you'r now and when I asked you it was black."

"You really don't get it don't you?Mason is looking for you and you are looking for the guy I have visions of him earlyer so you are not going to stop me to find him!"Semele stepped closer to her and bite her.

"Sem…"Juliet's mid got dizzy and she felt on the ground.

SORRY IT'S TOO SHORT ,BUT NEXT IT'LL BE LONGER!


	4. Chapter 5

New Life

Now it was 20'th(2093 years after Juliet was born)centrys after Christ.

Juliet was laying on a beach in looked about 17 years not 20 as she had to couldn't remember anything from the last 19 centrys-how she got here ,where she she knew was that she was looking for somebody.

She opened slowly her eyes and saw the ocean infront of sigh got blank and she saw a picture of her and a boy with short black hair about her age with hazel eyes sitting next to each other on the was the quicklyest vision she ever had ,but she remembered every other vision ,how she asked everybody about him.

Her mind was very dizzy."What is going on?When I've done something like that?Am I reborn?Maybe this is from my previous how did I end up here?"She stand up.

A young british guy saw her."Juliet!"She turned around to see him."It's me Mason you'r boyfriend."

"What?Like who the hell are you?"

"I'm you'r werewolve boyfriend and you are my vampire girlfriend!"Mason explained to her.

Juliet saw her teeth."Then were the heck are my vampire fangs?Get out of here!But by the way have you seen my boyfriend?"

"I am you'r boyfrined!"

"No ,no the one with the short black hair about my age and hazel eyes."Juliet's mind was dizzy for the last centrys so she though the guy of her visions was her boyfriend.

"Fine but I am the one who truly loves you!"Mason walked away mad.

Later that day Juliet was walking in one wood when woman with black hair."Hello Juliet."

"Who are you?"Juliet turned to her.

"I'm Alex a vampire 'r younger sister killed you."Alex said.

"I don't even have a sister."

"Oh no she bite you were a vampire ,but you had vision of you and my big brother that had too visions of you'r sister love him so she killed you 20 were a vampire you'r sister bite you but you were reborn 19 is you'r only left you turn in to a vampire again you will never die."Alex explained to her.

"OK."Alex stepped few steps closer to Juliet and bite her

I KNOW THIS ONE IT'S TOO SHORT TOO AND I'M SORRY THAT I BREAKED MY PROMISE BUT IT'S A MISTERY SO THE THINGS SHOULD BE DEVOLPING SLOWLY.


	5. Chapter 6

19 lives of Juliet Van Heusen-part 1

Juliet remembered how she died in her last lives.

Life 1:She remembered how she died in Egypt after Seleme bite you are vampire and vampire bite you ,you become mortal and if you are older then 100 years you die ,but you can be reborn.

Life 2:

The only thing she could remember was that it was the time of the great vampire-werewolve war in was in the middle of all ,she could hardly of the werewolves ran to her with wooden stake and pierce her through her fell bleeding on the ground.

Life 3:

Now it was the time of the and her younger sister tried to fly with only big Seleme pushed Juliet very hard when they were 10 feet up from the gound and she fell death in the ocean.

Life 4:

It was the coldest winter had nowhere to go so Seleme invited her to her house with her were around a fireplace.

Seleme make sure nobody was watching and she pushed Juliet in to the fireplace.

Life 5:

Juliet and Seleme were walking in a deep reached a deep whole and Selema pushed her bury Juliet wasn't vampire anymore she couldn't breath.

Life 6:

It was the time when the werewolves were starving about of them bite got very sick and she was laying on a couch in the nearest room was her sister.

She poured poison in her walked out from the room and gave it to the pityfull Juliet."Sister if you drink this you'll be fine.

Juliet had nothing to lose so she drink it."Wait you putted poison in!YOU…"Juliet died.

Life 7:

That was the art was a femouse night Seleme sneacked in her art gallery and was near and saw the before she could safe some of her art the fire catched her.

Life 8:

It was late at night Juliet got home at her sneacked in.

"Oh Juliet."Juliet turned to her."This is for you dear sister."Seleme shot her with a gun.

Life 9:

Juliet and Seleme were on a trip to new were climbing a scale.

"Just few more inches Juliet!"Seleme just climbed the highest scale in there.

"I'm coming."Juliet held the top of the scale when Seleme pushed body felt in the couldn't swim so she choke.

Life 10:

It was the time of the deadly diseases and thanks to Seleme Juliet got sick of one and thanks again to her she died faster then she was stopost to.

Life 11:

Juliet and Seleme were out for a walk ,but Seleme left her alone in the deepest Transylvania a week Juliet died from hunger and thirst.

Life 12:

It was late summer was deep sleeping and Seleme sneacked in her room.

"Sweet sleep sis."Seleme snapped her with the sharpest knife she could find.

Life 13:

Now were femous the had one of the best voices in Transylvania-she was famouse ,talant and one rehearsel Seleme showed up.

"Nice sis."

"Seleme I didn't though you would come!"Juliet stoped singing.

"Yeah ,yeah me here."Seleme reached her hands and Juliet held tumbled her older 's blood soon was out from the hit and she died.


	6. Chapter 7

19 Lives Of Juliet Van Heusen-part 2

Life 14:

Juliet continued in her next live to be in the show business so she became a her one night performing she was dancing on the top of the highest building for the 14'th centry.

"And now I invited my special dancer to my special show."Juliet said on a microphone."My sister-Seleme Van Heusen."

The public claped with hands and Seleme two sisters started to the middle of the dance Seleme pushed Juliet from the top of the building.

Life 15:

It was late was walking near a abandoned building that was about to walked near Juliet ,but she didn't building was so weak that when Seleme pushed it the how construction fall over Juliet.

Life 16:

Seleme had magical powers and took Juliet's soul so she died.

Live 17:

Seleme was part of "Climb on Tree" day she asked Juliet to join her-she they were clumbing Seleme to "help" her pushed hef of the will not be a problem ,but they were like 4 or more feet up and Seleme was really strong.

Life 18:

Seleme lied to them's parents that Juliet was parents kicked her out of the had nowhere to go or any money so she again died from hunger and thirst and it was winter so from cold too.

Life 19:

Juliet and Seleme really wanted to go cruise with was seconds before Titanic to hit the saw it and pushed Juliet to the hit the sharpetst top and seconds later Titanic crushed death body fell in the water and she reached the Califronia beach.

I hope those 2 part chapters to compenstate the other two short chapters.


	7. Chapter 8

Sucker

Juliet's fangs grow."I remember everything!Thank you!But how can I find you'r brother?"That was all that she could remember-how she died in every single life

"He is somewhere in live in New York if you want you can come to visit us someday if you don't find him ,but it's better to stay here in California becouse Seleme might be looking for is something vampire-ish that says that you can reborn 20 I found this."Alex cave her her pocket box.

"Thank you again."Juliet took the box.

Alex smiled and disappeared in dust.

"ALEX WAIT!"Juliet shouted at her ,but Alex was gone.

Later that night Juliet was walking on the saw a party with masks down on the could smell the smell of the delisous blood trickling down them's had spent 18 centrys as a mortal so she spent so many times eating nothing ,but mortal just couldn't handle the -she still was soulfull ,that meens she can eat mortal food.

"18 centrys only mortal food-no thanks when there it's delicious in here."Juliet though."But how am I going to go there?Wait a minute…this is a party with masks and I finally have back my this can work for a costume."

Juliet walked to the party and mix with the other boy with vampire fangs notice her.

"Hi there."Hi started flirting.

Juliet turned to him in could smell liters of AB+ in him-her favorite 'll do everything just for few drops right now."Hi."She said with flirt looked at him's neck and slowly stepped to found a spot on it and her fangs got close to him's neck.

"I have an apartment down the street…"He knew what she was up to.

Juliet sucked him's blood-not leaving even a small drop."Ha ha jerk!"She grinned with her fangs and walked away.

She needed more and more and more blood like tons of it and since she couldn't get it here she knew the right place."I can't find Justin bloodless."Juliet though as she speared her wings and flow up in the sky.

Juliet's POV

The California beach it's so beautyfull at night.I wish Justin could see it here with he is a wizard someday after I find him maybe we can fly here on him's magic if he doesn't have one?Oh my blood he is a wizard ofcourse he have one.

Her eyes got blank and she got other vision.

She and Justin were flying on him's magic carpet.

"This is the most beautyfull view in whole world."Then he turned to her."But it can't measure with this view."

Juliet grinned and 's slowly lips moved to her and he gently kissed her for long time.

Juliet cuddled in him."I love you so much honey."

"I love you more darlin."Justin kissed her head as he wrapped him hands around her neck."

"I love you more then more."Juliet just loved this game.

"I love you most."

"I love you more then most."Everytime this game made Juliet feel so beautyfull and loved.

Her sight again turned normal."I hope this vision come matter how many years even centrys I need I'll find him."Juliet saw a blood bank down on earth."After some AB+"

She looked down at the ground to make sure that nobody was slowly flow closer to the vampire stepped on the ground and her wings turned in to her normal arms entered the bank.

"Hi how can I help you?"One of the priestess asked.

"Actually I am the new sister in here."Juliet hide her fangs-soulfull vampires could hide them's fangs whenever they want.

"Ok the blood it's in room 525 down the corridor."The women walked away.

"Cool."Juliet found the room and entered-whole room full of blood and they all smelled like…"AB+"She sigh."It's Christmas alrady?"She closed the door and start to suck the blood in the packages.

After hour one of the sister came in the room and saw Juliet sucking the blood."VAM…"

"QUIET!"Juliet stoped sucking from the package."Now turn around that door and bring me more AB+"Juliet as a vampire could hypnotize people ,wizards ,zombies even werewolves.

"Yes queen."The sister walked away.

Juliet grinned with her fangs.


	8. Chapter 9

Found

Mintues after Juliet left the beach:

Justin and him's monster hunting device could detect the monster leve looked around ,but didn't found nobody just a guy laying on the sand.

"What happened to you?"Justin asked the guy.

"She bite me…"The man could barely speak.

Justin knew that "she bite me" meens a female vampire."Who bite you?"Justin knelt to him.

"Blonde girl with the prettyest face and hair I have ever she is a teen vampire."

That was the one Justin was looking for."Where did she went?Did she said something to you?"

"Only "hi" that…"The guy was about to say some dirty word but then him's body just couldn't handle how bloodless it's.

"She must be still in California my monster hunting device can still detect level 6."

At the blood fast exited the bank and sat on one of the benchs.

Juliet's POV

Ok it's late must be sleeping + him's sister told me to stay in California so he is looking for me too then I'll just where should I go at this time?It's like 1 a.m. Oh I can go on one of those wild California night clubs.

She speared her wings and flow to the nearest night music was loud enough that she could hear it from few streets.

Juliet walked through the club door and looked around with a grin."Now that it's cool place!"

Few streets down the club:

Justin was following the signal of the monster hunting device."Where a vampire should be in this time?I searched the beach ,the blood bank ,but nothing."He took out him's cellphone and called somebody.

"Justin…!"A female voice said sleepy ,very sleepy."What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Alex ok ,but I need for you to find something in the wiznet."Justin apolagised.

"Ok I'll open the wiztop."From the phone he could hear somebody opening a wiztop was the same as the laptop just it was for wizards."What you need?"

"Where vampires can be late at night."

"Ok let me just write it."Justin could hear him's little sister to pressing the keys."It says they like to do-drinking vampires are very wild they enjoy-wild partys ,crazy night clubs and there any club near you?"

"It have to be becouse I can hear loud music."

"Then there is you'r feature girlfriend."Alex closed the phone

After few hours a guy was infron of the night club with back to the the door Juliet walked drunk and barely couldn't walk her whole body was saw the guy and smelled the most delicous AB+ she had ever vampire stepped hardly to the guy's neck.

"Not that fast blood sucker!"The guy said as he was turning face to her.

Juliet's face light up and guy's face did to."It's you!"The both said with dreamy they hugged tight.

"Tell me you'r name it's Justin!"Juliet wrapped her hands around him's neck.

"It is and you'r name better to be Juliet."Justin let her go.

"It is!"Juliet hugged him again."I'm so glad I found 'r sister told me that you have visions of me."

"I do…"He said ashamed and let her go.

"It's nothing to be ashemed of.I have visions of you and me too."Juliet calm him.

"You do?"Him's face lighted up.

" about that I was about to bite you."Juliet apolagised.

"It's ok."He smiled and kissed her gently.

Juliet grinned."That was just like one of my visions ,but in the real life you are better kisser."

"And in the real life you are waaay prettyer."Justin removed her hair from her face."It's late do you want to take you home?"

They both walked down the stree with Justin's arm around Juliet's neck."I don't know where is "home"."

"Why?"Justin asked.

"Well see it's a long story I was reborn like 20 times and today I found myself on the California beach with no memory from my other life.I know it sounds very crazy."

"You know what my apartment it's few streets are welcome to stay there for like…the eternity."He was even nicer then in her visions.

"You sure?"Juliet asked.

"That it's just something little to do for my girlfriend."

"You'r girlfriend?"That was the nicer thing Juliet have ever heared.

"Well yeah would you like?"

"And you are asking?I sure will!"Juliet kissed him.

They both entered Justin's was very warm inside it looked like he expected her.

"So really this is you'r apartment?"Juliet asked.

"Yeah I like it small."

"Small?This isn't small this is like…something that isn't small."If you spended most of you'r 19 lives in a coffin like Juliet and a small aparment will look like huge.

"Let me help you with you'r packeges."Justin was always ready to help a pretty women to move her stuff in him's apartment.

"Actually here they are."Juliet waved the little box."This is box you'r granpa-Hank made for me."

"You know my granpa?"Justin asked izumen.

"Yeah he is a nice…wizard."

Justin closed the door behind her."The things really are getting too serious too was just what I was hoping for those visions really helped.I feel like I know you alrady from years."

Juliet turned to him."I know.I hate the opoznavashtata and the starting part which I like to call the boring about what you last said I feel like I know you from centrys ,but I am glad I found you."


End file.
